


Monday

by Jada212017



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: A poem written by Faye.
Relationships: Faye Chamberlain/Diana Meade
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Diana is so good and pure,

I hear people say around me.

A low growl escapes my throat,

As I ignore them and focus on my locker.

Then I hear her voice,

for a moment I freeze.

I blink and look at her. 

She's standing by me,

And for once I cannot speak.

She's saying something, 

What was it again and why can't I think straight? 

I glare in frustration,

And her friendly eyes become slightly scared.

Instantly I regret it,

But she will never know.

She stops talking and then smiles, 

As she turns and walks off.

I stand there silently, 

Trying to process what just happened. 

However I am at a loss for words,

As I watch her walk down the hall.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second poem written by Faye.

She talks again, 

While standing in front of the circle. 

Her eyes glance at me,

And for a split second I forget.

The words in my mind,

As her eyes meet mine.

She looks away and turns to Cassie,

Once more I can think and breathe.

Sometimes I wonder why, 

Adam's father ever told me.

That Diana and I were written in the stars,

Since it doesn't seem to be true.

I mean does she even know?,

That we are meant to be together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this.


End file.
